


Everlasting Wanderers

by evr



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evr/pseuds/evr
Summary: Time passes, Sorey returns and the balance between them has changed, but it's not a bad thing.Re-post. Originally published January of 2016Continuation of Purity Of Your Smile.





	Everlasting Wanderers

**Author's Note:**

> I always regretted posting this as a chapter two when it 1) worked as a standalone and 2) had a completely different structure.
> 
> There are references to the first one but it's not necessary to read it to get this one.
> 
>  
> 
> [ Purity of Your Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13703889)

 

 

 

 

_Three months into your sleep-_

_I hope you don't mind that I'll be writing to you this way, instead of just keeping information on the ruins and other places I visit._ ~~_It helps._ ~~ _I've hesitated to write more candidly, but some things ought to be recorded here just for you, rather than in the book I hope to publish._

_You'd be pleased to know Alisha has become Rose's Squire. They get along well and Alisha's strength is growing. Their arguments are directionless and endless, and I could almost confuse them for siblings. Alisha's plans will only have her traveling with us infrequently, but she's made her mind to come along when she can. Earlier today, she confided in me that she'd like to attempt to use Armatus. Because of you, I believe she'll be capable of it._

_Oh, and Rose gave her a True Name - Isylvia Amekia. I hope you'll find this as amusing as I have. We shouldn't have bothered teaching her this language._

_The ruins I've been taking notes on are named Elaine, and they're deeply buried in the cliffs near where you sleep. All twelve stories. Speaking frankly, I hope my notes are enough for you. I have very little desire to explore that place further, but if you wish to go back, naturally, I'll take you there. I've mapped it out carefully, so we won't waste hours getting lost._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Crumbling stone threatened to drag the two of them down, but Mikleo was successfully lifted onto sturdy ground, the former Shepherd stumbling and falling beneath him, but still grinning like an idiot. Hundreds of years of worry swept away as he saw those emerald green eyes shimmering up at him with familiarity. "You're usually more careful than that, aren't you?"

Mikleo's shoulders shook with laughter, and as he hid his face against Sorey's neck it turned to hysterical sobs. Elation and relief overwhelmed him all at once, crashing violently as the dam holding everything back inside him finally fell to the waves and storms. So many years melted away as Sorey's arms wrapped around him, so many worries and fears finally put to rest. Yet this was far from the reunion he'd imagined; one of his rather frequent visits to Camlann would have been the ideal time for Sorey to come back, so he would awaken to a friendly face. Or maybe at least when he was in view of where Sorey's light had once shone. Mikleo had imagined it a thousand different ways, but never like this, collapsing into such a pitiful mess, weeping into Sorey's tattered clothes. He'd wanted to be collected and cool about it, smile and say he'd missed him, take him home and fill him in for so many hours or days.

Instead, they stayed there, Sorey comforting Mikleo with little more than his consciousness for what wonderfully felt like ages. Compliments and questions filled their time - Mikleo's hair looked beautiful long, how far were they from home, and to his delight, he kept getting little reminders that Sorey was still deeply in love with him. It was daybreak when they finally left those ruins, and they'd barely made time to explore them together at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Four months-_

_I'm not entirely sure why, but Alisha has insisted it be me that she learns to Armatize with, so I've been kept busy with her of late._

_Rose's pace is more impatient than yours, but she enjoys rest more. I find it frustrating that I need to wait until she's ready to turn in for the day before I can start taking notes on new discoveries. You should find the tunnels underneath Pendrago fascinating, but I'll have to return there later to map them out for you, and sketch out some of the more peculiar finds. It's a complex web underneath the entire city and into the castle._ _~~Even from below, the fountain burst on Edna again~~. _ _Our theories about the city being built using pieces of the ruins wasn't far off, but evidence of that is concentrated to the palace._

_Alisha had to be left behind that time. We successfully quelled the royal family, minus one member. Negotiating for peace has been a far simpler matter since the Empress disappeared._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"How did you manage to track me down?" Mikleo finally asked as they walked, hand-in-hand. His voice sounded awful in his head, throat raw from hours of crying like a fool (no matter how foolish it may have been, he came to terms with it quickly because he didn't have _room_  for regret in his heart at the time. Maybe ever again).

"In your journals. You… weren't kidding about those twenty more volumes."

"You didn't read them all, did you?" He ducked his head and laughed again when Sorey said he didn't. "Right. The most recent one did have a list of places I wanted to look. I'm sorry it turned out to be so many books."

"I'm sorry I missed so much!" Sorey exclaimed, stretching his back and free arm out. "I'm glad you numbered them. I brought the first three with me to read with you tonight."

The first three were the ones he'd written the most of his personal letters to Sorey in. When things moved at a different pace, and even the smaller human events seemed important enough to document. Longevity had changed things, longevity that the newborn Seraph hadn't experienced yet. "I'll map out our route home while you do that. There are some stops you'll want to make."

Sorey nodded, expression dimming. Mikleo guessed that meant he knew he was referring to certain graves, and tightened his hold on his hand. "What about the others?"

"Once we get to Elysia, I'll make it snow for seven days. That was the signal Edna made me agree to." He shrugged, not thinking much of it until Sorey's eyes widened in shock.

"You can _do_ that? It's Summer, isn't it?"

"Um. Yes, but it's not really that impressive."

"Yes it is!" Sorey insisted.

It had been so long ago, when they found Cardinal Forton's control over the rain so far out of reach. Mikleo had never stopped practicing though, growing in strength that he barely needed anymore, and he'd surpassed such a level many, many years ago. He could have kept a blizzard going for weeks (probably, if he had a little help with the wind), if he really wanted to. "When we're settled back home, I'll help you get the hang of your powers, too."

Sorey let go of Mikleo's hand so he could stare at his own. After a few seconds, the light of Seraphic artes flickered and extinguished at his fingertips. He hid his disappointment well, and Mikleo reminded him that these things took time.

 

* * *

 

 

_Nearly five months-_

_Alisha managed to use the Armatus for the first time. While she isn't adept at it, she's very dedicated and continues to practice. I told her you'll be proud when you hear of her accomplishments someday._

_I wonder if you know just how similar her heart is to yours? From her wishes to her burdens, she's purehearted to a fault._

_We're leaving Glenwood soon. It's thrilling, but I'm disappointed that you're not coming with us. Unfortunately, Alisha won't be able to come with us, either._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey had his nose in the records all night. After he'd charted out their travel plans, Mikleo was exhausted (from the emotional shock or what, he didn't know) and slept.

Once he woke, he found the former Shepherd still reading, but lying beside him. His eyes were red. "Sorey…"

"I know I should take a break," he said, smiling, "But I had to find out what happened. When Alisha died, she-"

"She did. She didn't have any memories, though."

Sorey fell quiet for a full minute, then asked, "Are you in touch with her?"

He wrapped his arms around Sorey and nodded, "It's complicated though. You'll recognize her, but we can't talk about who she was before. It upsets her that she doesn't recall it." The princess had died just after naming her third child after an uncle he'd never meet, during the last few years available to her for bearing children. As a Seraph, she'd taken to earth and eventually took on the role of Lord of the Land for her home of Ladylake. Flowers bloomed year-round in her domain.

Sorey turned the pages to a place he'd earmarked while Mikleo had been sleeping. "This is her?"

Mikleo raised his head and faced one of his old sketches, of Alisha in one of her modest gowns that she found comfortable during the last few months of her pregnancies. Her hair was down, but decorated with flowers that she and her children had tied into chains. That moment of time, she had been so charming that he'd sketched it out to immortalize it, though he wasn't particularly proud of the artwork (His strengths were in maps and architectural drawings, not people). "Yeah. And her first two children. The little girl is Mikaela, the older boy is named Sorey." He'd gotten over the embarrassment of that ages ago, and considered it fondly now.

Sorey pulled a face. "Looks more like a Sergei to me."

Mikleo snickered and hugged his friend tighter. They'd have to leave soon, but just for now, he wanted to stay put.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Four years-_

_Oh, Sorey, I wish you could have been there to see what I witnessed today. Our dreams are coming true right before my eyes and you aren't here. In my time overseas, the sanctuaries have all appointed representatives with high enough resonance to be able to at least speak to Seraphim. Things are changing rapidly._

_They've constructed a direct route between Ladylake and Pendrago, and consulted with Seraphim in the construction of trains. I know you'll find this as fascinating as I have._

_I'll include details of how they run. I can't wait for you to see it for yourself._

_Rose has been getting annoyed with me, but won't admit it, and I have no idea why._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"This is really cool!" Sorey kept saying things like that after they'd boarded the train. He commented on every inner working and kept referring back to Mikleo's drawings, so animated that other people in the car were staring at them. In spite of being visible to at least half the population for some time, being stared at was still a new experience for Mikleo. He decided it didn't matter, and discussed everything Sorey wanted for the first few hours they spent on the train. When they exhausted the topic, Sorey watched out the window until dark, when he pulled out the second volume of the journals and read from where he'd stopped in the morning.

Mikleo leaned his head on Sorey's shoulder and they'd speak quietly about things that he'd written so long ago. When Sorey reached the point where Rose retired, he closed the book and his eyes, resting them without sleeping. "So you didn't join any Shepherds after that?"

"I helped when I could, but I didn't want to make another pact."

Sorey laced their fingers together thoughtfully as they spoke. "Did you think about going back?"

"Sometimes," He admitted, "But Uno is a capable Seraph, and I was relieved to take a break. I was a lot younger then, and needed one."

"What did you do?"

"I wrote about it," He answered with a gesture at the journal, "I returned to Elysia on and off, assisted in the rebuilding of Camlann. Mostly, I wanted to keep exploring."

Sorey nodded, and they sat in silence for a while. Other passengers slept, even Mikleo himself started to doze to the low, repetitive rumble of the train moving. Someone seated near them snored loudly and he sat back upright, Sorey watching him closely, "It's fine, you can sleep."

Mikleo shook his head, "I'm alright. It should only be a couple more hours."

"Maybe we can make a pact with someone together." Sorey thought aloud.

"I wouldn't mind traveling in a group again like that. Have you given any thought to a true name for yourself?"

"Hmm… Maybe 'well-rested'?"

Mikleo lightly elbowed his friend's arm.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Thirty years-_

_Back home in Elysia, the others have taken turns protecting the area with their blessings. It feels good to be here again. We can see where you're sleeping from the peak._

_I used to write these messages to you almost every week. I can't say anything has gotten less eventful, so I can't explain why I haven't written as much. I'm sorry._

_My book is complete. Lailah and I made the printing plates together, and the first few copies are already in circulation. The original is waiting on your shelf for you. I hope you'll enjoy it._

_Rose left a message in there for you, and made me swear not to read it. I'll be staying with her while the others travel with the next Shepherd._

 

 

* * *

 

 

It felt like they hadn't let go of each other's hands for days. Mikleo knew he would be content to hold Sorey's hand for years.

"Is it always this windy here?"

"Always."

Sorey smiled and bowed his head, silent for a few minutes. Rose's headstone stood strong against time, and red flowers grew all around it. It was so isolated though. Mikleo had always wondered if that was something she would have wanted. "What other stops did you pick out, on our way home? Could we skip them for now?"

Mikleo tilted his head thoughtfully, but agreed. They'd miss out on a few weathering monuments to their feats, two museums, and meeting Alisha as she'd been reborn. But they'd all existed for hundreds of years and would stand for a few hundred more. It would be fine. "You're excited to see the others?"

"How long has it been since you've seen them?" Sorey looked at him with such an odd expression that Mikleo didn't understand it.

"Not that long. Ten, maybe fifteen years?"

"That seems long to me."

Mikleo swallowed down the bitter response to that and shrugged, "We keep in touch rather closely, for Seraphim." They were kind to him in that way. He was still considered young to them, as irritating as that had been, but it had been a blessing as well. He wondered if they would treat Sorey with the same kid-gloves they'd handled him with.

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm not going to be apart from you, if that's what you're worried about." He tried to interpret what Sorey was trying to say, but Sorey shook his head and sighed.

"I know a lot has changed. I'll get used to it." Sorey kissed him then, sweetly as in his memories. The wind stirred their clothes and drew them apart, and Sorey let out a quiet laugh. "We should get going. I'm out of your books to read already, so I want the next one."

"Too bad I only bring one at a time to write in, then. I can't exactly carry the whole library."

"Wait, you have one with you? Let me read it!"

"I'm not letting you skip to the end!"

They ventured away from the windy cliffs and toward town, but spent the evening outside and talked more under the stars.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_One hundred years-_

_I can't begin to convey what it feels like to outlive all the humans I knew so well. I'm conflicted, because it seems like it's only a bother to seek out human company now as it will only hurt later. Then, I know I want to work with them, as well. My dreams haven't changed._

_It's not easy to get along with people though. More and more humans are born that are raised under blessings that give them the resonance to speak to us, but not all of them are taking to it._

_I wanted to write something positive, since it's been one hundred years since the last time I even heard your voice. There are four active Shepherds now, and they all seem capable. I've gotten messages from the others, every time they find ruins they think we'd be interested in. It's a long list now, but I've started getting through it._

 

* * *

 

 

In another town on their trek back to Elysia, Sorey had excitedly found a copy of the book Mikleo had published. It was clearly weathered and well-loved, and Mikleo wanted to tell him to just leave it. It was the only thing he'd ever published, and it had become an embarrassing bit of history for him now. Every time he thought he was detached enough to thumb through it he'd find a misspelling or something he could have worded so much better, and he had to put it away again before he soured his own mood.

Sorey had been so thrilled to see it, though, and even more thrilled that the little girl relative of the shop owner happily spoke to Seraphim. So they bought it (though the price was absurd for such an aged book that was in circulation for over a hundred years). As they walked toward the mountains leading home on a path paved for carriages that had only existed for about eighty years so far, Sorey read it, treasuring every word on the page and reading parts aloud that brought him joy and made Mikleo cringe.

"You know you could have waited, right? The original is still at home."

"Didn't want to wait." He said with a grin. "I'll probably read it a bunch of times anyway."

"It's about _your_  adventures. It's not the Celestial Record, or anything you haven't seen before."

"It kind of is. My memories aren't perfect." Mikleo paused and took hold of Sorey's arm, wordlessly asking him to clarify. His concern got him another one of Sorey's smiles. "I'm okay. I remember you best, and I remember the others just fine. Certain things are just… foggy, I guess, like I dreamed them. I haven't really found any gaps."

Mikleo sighed, pressure in his chest eased but not gone entirely. "Okay. I understand." All he really understood was that Sorey hadn't wanted to talk about it. Maybe he was overreacting, but he felt it was his right to do so.

"Don't look at me like that," Sorey said, a bit of a whine in his voice, "C'mon. You and I both know you would have noticed anything wrong before now. You'd see it before I would."

Mikleo wanted to say he _didn't_ know that; Sorey had been gone for so long that he wasn't as confident as he'd been before about these matters, but suddenly the book snapped shut and Sorey's mouth covered his. A bit less sweet than before, forceful enough to push those words back down his throat and trap them there until he'd have time to rethink them. Sorey's arms were around his waist, the book pressed against his lower back because his friend just couldn't be bothered to put it away even for a second (but really, he'd always been like that). Just like that, Mikleo let go of his current fears, knowing they'd potentially find their way back but refusing them for now. Only Sorey mattered right now, because he was back and touching him again, giving him attention he'd craved for centuries. Only, he hadn't realized just how much he'd wanted this back.

Separating just enough to whisper Sorey's name as a question, their eyes met briefly with an answer before his fluttered shut and he kissed his friend again. One gloved hand rested on Sorey's hip, the other on the back of his neck, while the hardcover of the book still pressed into the small of his back to keep him close. This wasn't the place or the time, but it was so easy to forget that.

He melted into Sorey's arms, savoring the touch of lips on the side of his face, his jaw, then to his neck and there were _teeth_  and he gasped and held on tighter, because it had been so long, _too_ long since he'd been touched like this. "It's my turn." Sorey needlessly reminded him. He nodded, but suddenly his friend froze, glancing skyward. "...What's that noise?"

They'd paused long enough to sober up, and he laughed and pushed Sorey away, "I'll show you soon. I promise." He meant that in more ways than one, but was glad for the interruption. Seraphim couldn't get away with fooling around in public places as much as they used to.

An enormous shadow loomed over them, loud motors whirring and Sorey stunned speechless as he watched the ship fly overhead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_One hundred ninety years-_

_Without you as a sparring partner, I think my combat skills have gotten rusty. I haven't been slacking off in training my artes, of course._

_The areas surrounding Camlann have been entirely cleared of Malevolence. I wonder if you can feel that, at all? I've wondered about it a lot, and when you're back I'd like to ask you about it. We assumed you'd be in a dreamless sleep, but I can't imagine you not dreaming, especially not for so long._

_I also wonder how much you'd like it if we rebuilt Camlann around you._

_You'll love to see the kinds of ships they've just started making. Seraphic artes in the construction lift them into the air. I've made sure I'll be on one of the first flights, and I look forward to taking you with me on one someday. I hope it's soon. It's bothering me that I'll ride an airship before you're back._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Arrival in Elysia had been unremarkable, but still wonderful somehow. It had grown in the past few centuries (though, the growth it had gone through was probably the least of anywhere), the path through the forest better worn, and more houses built in the city. The population was no longer entirely Seraphim, but now included a few humans who ran a small inn. The building that had once belonged to Zenrus was expanded upon and made into a sanctuary, which humans often made pilgrimages to.

Sorey's home stood unbothered by anyone but Mikleo over the years. It was mostly clean, the fine layer of dust only built up for the few months since his last brief stay in the town. The changes made were minimal from Sorey's life there; a few new bookshelves had been added and filled, the mattress had to be replaced a few times, and the floor was no longer decorated with poorly-stored belongings. One more shelf, near the bed, had become a display for papercraft flowers with cryptic fortunes.

They aired out the bed dressings and spent the day leisurely catching up with Elysians and reading through volume four. When night fell, they remade the bed and Mikleo conjured up enough power to bring forth light snowfall - light enough that it wouldn't disturb anyone, but heavy enough to be noticeable. Sorey watched at his side when the first few flakes fell. The air didn't feel cold enough yet, but as they stood outside they both felt the temperature drop.

"Did you get this kind of power from an Oath, after all?" Sorey asked, his arms sneaking around Mikleo's waist.

"No, mine doesn't work like that," he answered, comfortably leaning into Sorey's hold and closing his eyes.

"But you made one? Since when?"

"Yeah," Mikleo shrugged dismissively and nudged Sorey toward the door, "A really long time ago. Feels like always."

"What for, then? You were always trying to get stronger before, and now everyone here treats you like you're as powerful as Gramps was!" He held the door open and Mikleo walked in first, stopping in place once inside and staring at his friend for a few seconds.

When he opened his mouth to speak, his throat tightened threateningly, and he was painfully aware that he couldn't say anything of it, as Lailah couldn't speak of hers. With a sense of such urgency, he was driven to say just about anything else that could come to mind, and Lailah's nonsense started to make some kind of actual sense, but he clamped his mouth shut, too concerned with feeling silly. So instead, he stepped up to Sorey when he tried to ask again, silencing him with a kiss, throwing his arms around him and pressing his body close as possible.

"Seriously, what is it?" Sorey tried again, his hands on Mikleo's hips even if he'd missed the point entirely.

Mikleo narrowed his eyes, annoyed, before trying to change the subject a second time by sliding his fingertips under Sorey's clothes. "It's your turn, isn't it?"

Sorey froze in place, then laughed nervously, "I _really_ like the way you distract me, Mikleo."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Four hundred eighty-two years, seven months-_

_I felt it yesterday, in the early afternoon. Maotelus' blessing has returned to Glenwood. It's nearing daybreak now, and I'm still waiting for any sign of you. The light is gone, so you must be here somewhere._

_Zaveid sent a message, letting me know they're on their way._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days into the light snow, a loud banging on the door stirred them awake late at night. They pulled on their clothes quickly as it continued; by then it was obvious who was at the door. When Mikleo answered it, he was greeted by an umbrella shoved into his stomach.

"Make it stop. Now." Edna commanded, the threatening voice ruined by her violent shivering.

Mikleo doubled over in pain, recovering after coughing a few times. It was like this every time. He hadn't grown numb to it, he _always_  took the bait, and honestly found that while he and Sorey were apart, this sort of nonsense was a kind of comfort. He crossed his arms haughtily. "You're just mad I called your bluff. Admit it."

"I. Said. Make. It. Stop." She repeated, emphasizing each word by opening her umbrella and thrusting it at him until he was backed up to a wall. He argued that it was her idea in the first place, to the same effect.

"Soreeeeeey! You remember us, right?" Lailah wailed, letting herself in and throwing her arms around the former Shepherd, "You did so wonderfully! We're all so proud of you!" She was the only one unbothered by the snowfall, it seemed.

Zaveid was the last to come in, shutting the door behind him and seating himself in front of the fire. He sneezed loudly enough to make everything else pause around him.

"Fine, I'll stop it. But for the record, you brought that on yourself by not wearing clothes." Mikleo rolled his eyes and shoved the umbrella out of his way as he walked out the door. Really though, it was heartwarming to have them all together again, with Sorey. He caught a glimpse of their current underworked Shepherd walking into the inn and smiled while using his artes to break the clouds in his domain. The noise coming from inside the house stirred so many feelings, mostly a nostalgic comfort, but he waited outside for a few minutes anyway. Whatever the weather, Sorey's presence had warmed his world, and he marvelled at it.

Sorey joined him outside before long, taking his hand and tugging him to get him back inside. "They're already starting to tell me stories about you, y'know. Might want to come back and deny them…"

"It's fine," Mikleo stopped him, just to enjoy another moment alone with him, and drew him into another kiss. "They'll start with the embarrassing-but-true ones, anyway. I'll worry after that." He stood in Sorey's arms for a few more minutes, not exactly ignoring the noise inside but not paying it much mind either.

"Mikleo?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for wa--"

"Don't you dare thank me for waiting for you."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Four hundred eighty-two years, nine months-_

_We've looked everywhere we could think of, and found no signs of you anywhere. I don't know what to think, but I assume you must have lost your memories after all, and maybe you've wandered off?_

_Or are you not back yet?_

 

 

_Five hundred years-_

_Sorry there's such a gap in my exploration logs. I'm sure you understand why._

_I'm settling in Elysia. Extending a blessing is a far simpler matter now, so I can include Camlann in my domain, and I'll know exactly the moment you appear. I want to be here. We can pick up exploring again once you're back._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The others decided to chat with Sorey a while about how much he remembered, and what he planned to do now, and sometimes making fun of Mikleo instead, until Lailah said it was late and they oughtn't keep their current Shepherd waiting. In their wake was left a calm that should have lulled the two of them back to sleep easily, but Sorey climbed into bed with volume five, Mikleo curled up against his back.

"How did you find me?" He asked, after hearing a good twenty pages turn.

"I don't really know," Sorey said, "I think I have an idea, but I just knew I needed to find you. And there you were." He sounded so dismissive about it that Mikleo couldn't question it further, and drifted to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_It's been six hundred years now-_

~~_Just earlier today, a young woman came to me and asked for me, specifically, to bless her union with her lover. She was a human who wanted to marry a Seraph. I agreed of course, but Sorey, I haven't missed you this much in ages. I can't take this._ ~~

_I've been in this area too long, I'm going to need to start traveling again._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sorey was up before him, rousing him with hugs and kisses and a broad smile, "C'mon, we should meet them at the inn for breakfast!"

Mikleo groaned, his head too heavy to get up just yet, hugging Sorey back down onto the bed with him. "Seraphim _can_ sleep, you know. Eating is optional, rest isn't."

"Don't you eat anymore?"

"That's not the point!"

Sorey sat up with a contented hum, leaving Mikleo pinned under him, "I've done enough sleeping, haven't I?" His hands slid smoothly under Mikleo's shirt, palms flat against his skin.

He squirmed against it but did his best to deny any more of a reaction. In his sleepy state, it was easier than he thought it would be, "So, what, you'll just watch me sleep at night instead?"

"Sounds great to me."

"Denied. Get off." Mikleo struggled and Sorey's fingers moved against his skin, tickling him for the first time since waking. His skin had grown even more sensitive over time, and he writhed and shoved through his choked laughter until he thought he'd freed himself. Instead, Sorey caught his foot and tickled him there, and Mikleo was forced to try kicking him off. Through the laughter, and the tears in his eyes, he was glad to have this back.

"How rude. You have guests, you know." Sorey suddenly let go of him and turned to face Edna, but Mikleo was so out of breath that the most he could manage was propping himself up and glaring.

"Learn to knock!"

"Rude! Out of the goodness of my heart, I came to check up on you two. Try again, 'Lovely Lady Edna, welcome to our pathetic hovel, I am but a useless Meebo who couldn't be bothered to tidy up for you'."

"Excuse me, what would such a lady be doing walking into a man's house unannounced?" He asked dryly, sitting up and stretching out.

Surprisingly, she cracked a smile, "Man-children aren't much of a threat." Mikleo grew annoyed at the word 'threat'. Sorey had been sidelined in that conversation, but he laughed at them anyway and sat on the edge of the bed, Mikleo sitting beside him quickly. "We're leaving tomorrow. We decided not to interrupt your honeymooning."

"Honeymoon…" Sorey repeated with awe.

When Mikleo looked at him, he saw the inspiration blooming in his eyes and knew _immediately_ what that meant. His heart fluttered and he had to look away and cover his mouth before he'd say something he'd regret. He wished Edna wasn't there, because her presence alone was enough to make him want to shut Sorey up.

She spun her umbrella on her shoulder and cocked her head, "Right. Hooooneeeeymooon."

"Don't--!" He started, but then saw Sorey's face again, grinning expectantly and waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't asked. He had to admit to himself that there was no plausible way he could deny him this. Even if he wanted to say that Seraphim didn't get married, he couldn't say it truthfully anymore. He'd been the one who'd changed that, after all. It didn't even seem so long ago. It had been a small part of his and Sorey's dream, so he'd officiated a ceremony for a young Seraph and an infatuated human who, in all likelihood, had passed away already. He lowered his head and sighed, taking Sorey's hand and giving it a tight squeeze. "Just them. No fanfare."

"Mikleo!" Sorey cheered, throwing his arms around him again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Edna turn and walk out, after reminding them one more time that they were being rude. He suspected, but would never be able to prove, that she and the others had set him up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

~~_Six hundred fifteen years-_ ~~

~~_I know you'll be back. I made sure of that._ ~~

~~_That's what matters. I can't let myself forget_ _it._~~

 

 

* * *

 

 

A quiet evening with old friends under the stars, an exchange of promises they'd always kept without needing to declare them aloud, and a blessing. That was more than enough; there'd been no need for the traditional clothes or decorations. If Sorey missed those details, Mikleo couldn't tell. Sorey placed a hand on top of his, coiling golden light slipping from their fingers and enveloping them for a few seconds before dispersing into the night air like fireflies. He only saw it as it was reflected in his friend's eyes.

A few seconds of silence and Mikleo grew embarrassed, turning his head away and reminding himself that they weren't _alone_  right now. Their relationship had never been on display, especially not to this degree, before Sorey went to sleep. It was a new experience, and he would have expected the others to be teasing him if Sorey looked any less serious about it.

"Is that it, Lailah?" Sorey asked, not looking away from Mikleo for even the seconds it took him to ask that. Mikleo felt his face burning.

Lailah tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Umm. I guess so. Seraphim don't really have any rituals for this sort of thing, so you can make it up as you like."

Zaveid looked amused by it, "So really, you're saying that you couldn't come up with anything and made them form a pact instead?"

"Don't say it like that, Zaveid! It's the closest we have to something like a wedding."

"Wait, what does a pact do if there's no Shepherd involved?" Mikleo asked, suddenly interested enough to speak up (but he hadn't released Sorey's hand, and if anyone noticed they were kind enough to not mention it).

The elder Seraphim quieted before sharing an amused look with each other. "Just when we start to think you're getting more mature, you prove you're still a kid." Edna mused. "You're not old enough to get married. Lailah, they need supervision."

"I'm not--!"

"Now, now…" Lailah began, effectively interrupting Mikleo's irritation. "It's really more a ceremonial thing when there isn't a human involved, but it will help while Sorey learns to control his powers, as well. You'll see. It's probably more convenient than human traditions."

"More importantly, Sorey! Aren't there human customs you'd rather follow?" Zaveid shot a gesture at him with a wink, and won Edna's umbrella thrust into his spine.

"Ugh. You encourage the worst things." She opened her umbrella and shielded her face from them then, while Zaveid loudly reacted to the sudden pain. Over Zaveid's complaining, they almost missed her adding in a small voice, "You may kiss the Meebo."

Mikleo was tempted to be indignant about it, simply because he's so used to everything out of Edna's mouth turning him into a punchline and not because she actually said anything he objected to, but Sorey took her offer so swiftly that he didn't have the chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Six hundred fifty years, roughly. It doesn't really matter now-_

_You're here. We're sitting in an inn and you're reading my journals, asking me questions. I need to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. I don't know how you tracked me down, and in truth, no matter how curious I am I don't really care._

_Someday we'll find out where you've been since Maotelus returned, but I'm not bothered enough now that you're here._

_Our dreams are partially realized, and nothing is forgotten. So I'm drawing these messages to a close formally, and we can continue the journals without them, together. I can properly speak to you again and that means more to me than you'll ever know._

_I've spent more time without you than with you, Sorey, and I look forward to changing that._

 

 

* * *

 

 

" _Sorey, your boyfriend's pining is getting annoying. Hurry and wake up or I'll end up strangling you both_ ," Sorey recited the first lines of Rose's letter aloud.

"...I'd take that as Rose being supportive." Maybe if Rose was there, he would have denied that he'd been pining for Sorey at all. He couldn't deny it to Sorey, though he'd have to admit that the worst of it came long after Rose was gone.

"Think so?" Sorey sounded unconvinced, but good humored about it. It was late the same night, and neither of them could relax enough to sleep. They lounged together in bed, Mikleo's head on Sorey's shoulder so he could peer at the letter he hadn't been permitted to read all these years. It made him miss Rose more than he thought it would. "Was it really so bad?"

"Mmn." was the only confirmation he gave about his own feelings. "I don't know how it was for everyone else, but we'd talk about you often. I think it made things easier."

He read ahead in the letter while Sorey thought about what he said. Only the first part was about her annoyance with Mikleo. The writing that followed stung, filled with the kinds of concerns and feelings she hadn't entrusted to him while she was alive. She insisted that life was worth living, that she'd lived it, and she knew she wouldn't come back as a Seraph because it wasn't something she wanted for herself. He'd already known that about her, of course, but it bothered him that she'd never said so.

Once Sorey caught up to him, he put the letter in his lap and sighed, "I miss her." He had a smile on his face in spite of his words, "And being the Shepherd, and traveling with the others."

"I know. I miss it, too." He admitted easily. He'd thought about it often enough in the past six hundred years. Sorey had given his life such color with his impulsive and irresponsible decisions, and he'd missed it so much. "I know there's a Shepherd now, but there isn't a lot for him to do."

"We can still explore, though."

Mikleo nodded, sliding his arm under Sorey's and holding on affectionately, "We will. And this time, there won't be any rush."

Sorey's grin widened, "We'll have to revisit a lot of the places we've been already, too."

"A lot of them are in use now, you know. People have reclaimed and rebuilt a lot of the ruins now that the malevolence is gone. You'll love seeing it."

The former Shepherd pulled his arm free to wrap it around Mikleo's shoulders instead, "I wish I could have watched it happen with you."

He looked up and met his friend's eyes, understanding what he meant and frowning, "I wished you were there, too. But I don't think you should regret anything."

Sorey had to crane his neck to kiss him properly, and Mikleo leaned over a little to make it easier. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Worth the wait," He countered as he settled back into his place. "I'm glad with how things turned out, Sorey. Really. I'm positive Alisha and Rose felt the same way."

Sorey didn't have to say that there was no way he'd know that for sure, but he seemed to take Mikleo's words as true. Rightfully so, since Mikleo had spent so much time with them after Sorey went to sleep. It was a time he'd always remember fondly; watching Alisha lose her mind while trying to raise children perfectly and needing him to play babysitter often, standing at Rose's side as she dealt with the affairs of the Sparrowfeathers and the Scattered Bones even after her retirement as the Shepherd. Their lives were brief and chaotic, but so rich and full in all the ways that mattered.

Seraphim avoided regrets. Sorey would learn that in time, and Mikleo would stay at his side to help him get there. "I'm glad I'll be able to see Alisha even if it's not entirely her, but I really want to talk to Rose again."

"Stop bringing up your first wife, idiot."

It took a moment for Sorey to remember what the joke was (and in truth, Mikleo had been biting back that joke for a while, so he knew it came out of nowhere), but he laughed, "Right, wouldn't want to make my current spouse jealous."

He knew he'd set himself up for that, but he found himself feeling flustered and looked back at the letter on Sorey's lap again. "This is marriage, huh?"

"Have you fallen even more in love with me, Mikleo?" More good-natured teasing that made his stomach tighten, mostly because it felt so true. It wasn't though. Absence couldn't have made him grow any fonder of Sorey no matter how long they spend apart.

"As if. Nothing's different." He crossed his arms defiantly and turned his head away, "We've always been family."

Sorey hugged him tighter, kissing the side of his face. His voice was lower when he spoke again, "I can't believe we're really married, though. I love you."

It took a few seconds passing in silence before Mikleo answered, but the warm smile on Sorey's face made everything worth it. A few minutes later they calmed back down, and Sorey turned his attention back to Rose's letter.

They read the remaining pages in silence, at the same speed. They'd glance at each other occasionally, share a reaction, then get back to reading. All the warmth of nostalgia enveloped them in a tender calm, stronger than it seemed. A few hours later and the lamp burned out, but neither of them moved to light it again. Once they were sure Rose's letter carefully stored back in its place and the book set to the side of their bed, they held hands, and then each other, through the night without sleeping. Day broke without ceremony. Nothing and everything was changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Mikleo-_

~~_Sorry for_ ~~ __ ~~_Thank_ ~~ ~~_I wanted to_ ~~

_You're a lot better at this than me, I guess._

_Toward the end I was dreaming. I think that's around the time you said Maotelus returned. I dreamed of a lot of things that I hope to see and experience with you and the others, but first things first! I want to see our world, and what was made of it while I wasn't around. Don't think I'll fill out any books without leaving notes to you, though. You should do it still, too. I liked reading the things you wanted me to see, even if I'm not missing out anymore._

_If I have my way (I have a feeling I will), we'll set out early and explore, like we've always wanted._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rather than throwing out the old Shepherd's cloak, Lailah had fixed it up by shortening and restyling it. She'd done a great job incorporating the designs into other pieces of clothing for him, too; Mikleo was almost jealous, but was too busy admiring the way it looked on Sorey. Far more decorative than the clothes he'd worn as a human, as most Seraphim clothing was, it clung to his sides in just the right way to draw attention, or at least the attention of someone who knew what he looked like under those clothes.

"Let me guess - lipstick on a pig?"

Mikleo smiled when he turned his head, "Something like that."

Soon, they'd leave Elysia again. Everything was packed. Mikleo had taken care to clean the dust in Sorey's house, even though he knew it would build up again in their absence. The only mess left was the mess of books scattered on the floor where Sorey had powered through all of them as quickly as possible, and he reorganized them on shelves as Sorey worked himself into his new clothing.

Two travel packs were set by the front door filled with ink, journals and a few other things they considered essential. "Ready to go soon?"

"Where would you like to go first?" Mikleo asked, as if he didn't know. Sorey shot him a look like he was crazy.

"Mikleo. _There are airships now_."

"Right. How could I forget?" He chuckled, placing the last books on the shelf and noting which ones were missing from the collection - he knew exactly where they were, and knew he'd be shaping their travels based on the records inside - before walking to the door and shouldering his pack. "We'll be too late to get a ticket for this week's flight from Ladylake, but watching it launch is an experience, too. It won't hurt to see the city for a few days, meanwhile."

At the door, Sorey stopped him for another kiss, the simple and sweet kind of kiss he was best at, that made Mikleo's heart flutter in his chest. He was beaming, "I'm really excited, Mikleo."

"You should be. There's a lot to see out there." He picked up Sorey's travel pack and shoved it at him. "Let's go?"

His friend - his _best_ friend, his lover, his family - nodded, took his hand, and smiled as they walked out of their home.

 

 


End file.
